futuristichubfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic The Hedgehog
"They got me saying Meow! Meow! You got me saying that like I'm some f**cking cat!" - Sonic reacting to the 2019 trailer Sonic 'the Hedgehog is the eponymous main protagonist and titular character of the game series with the titular name. He serves as the tritagonist of most of the FuturisticHub videos and the main protagonist of Sonic in Minecraft or any videos that often mention his name as a title. He is a famous anthropomorphic legendary blue hedgehog who has the power to go top speed, 120 miles per-hour. Hence his name. Sonic was from his original world, until he ended up being sent into Minecraft, by the nefarious Dr. Eggman, who tried to send him away for good and when he got to Steve's world, he met Steve himself. The protagonist of Minecraft, and the only known human resident who goes on crazy challenges and adventures in dangerous worlds. Sonic is best friends with Steve, he goes on many adventures with him and also, Sonic ended up entering the universe where games and movie verses collide. Which is how he met Steve in the first place. He became Sonic.exe because of Slenderman and he fought Micheal and Jason since they tried to kill him. Appearance Sonic appeared in the videos. Where it showed him in his own world. Sonic was in a battle with the mad scientist Dr. Eggman, until Eggman seemed to get the best of Sonic, as he built a portal to send him to another world, so Sonic can never come back. Eggman achieved his inventing portal and got rid of Sonic, so he had thought. Sonic ended up in the blockish world, Minecraft. As Sonic was figuring where ☀https://youtu.be/-4279kUlkV0he was. He met Steve. Who was quite serious about building a shelter. Sonic meets Steve in a strange manner because he wanted to know where he was. Steve tells him that where they are is Minecraft. In the latest Sonic video, he became Sonic.exe because of Slenderman and he fought the 2 trespassers and Jason {due to the fact they tried to kill him} and he threw them on a bus [Baldi's bus]. Baldi was fed up with Sonic's rude behavior like Sonic calling him Baldo\old man. So, Baldi took out his ruler and hit Sonic out of the bus and he flew his bus in the water to kill Micheal and Jason it seems as though, it only killed Jason. Then Baldi told Sonic.Exe to let Sonic go and the REAL Sonic escaped and separated from Sonic.exe's body. Sonic woke up and asked what happened. Baldi told Sonic to look behind him and Sonic saw Sonic.Exe in existence. Sonic and Sonic.Exe fought and eventually Sonic took out a ring and it turned into a portal so Baldi can tell Steve that Minecraft was in danger. More added later... Personality Sonic is often shown as a character who wants nothing short of adventure. He absolutely enjoys adventure, and goes on one every chance he gets. If nothing interesting is going on, he flat-out bolts. He is always fun-loving and is always trying to make the best of things, and is always willing to help others. He is incredibly determined to do the greater good, and is always described as hating evil just as much. He has an indomitable will, which was showcased multiples times throughout the series. He never holds grudges, and quickly forgives former enemies (an example being Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog), despite their initial encounter. While he loves adventuring, Sonic has shown moments of relaxing (i.e. taking a nap or sitting down somewhere and enjoying the scenery). Sonic lives in the here and now, never dwelling on the past and just takes it in stride. He really cares about his friends, as he never lets them come to harms way (via saving Tails or Amy from Dr. Eggman's clutches). In contrast to his cockiness, Sonic has shown to be modest when it comes to titles, telling Shahra that he was gonna blush (shown in ''Sonic and the Secret Rings), or in Sonic Advance 2, where he becomes shocked by Cream the Rabbit calling him mister (and because of her politeness). Sonic has a high amount of charisma, since many people respect and look up to him. His favorite food is chili dogs. FuturisticHub universe Since Sonic sent to a multiversal Minecraft to where he met Steve, he has been serious about things, not trying to get involved with anything of Baldi, who he gets annoyed with, and calls him out of his name. He doesn't appreciate Mario very much, since Mario seems to not even care. More added later. Powers and Abilities Despite not having undergone any known training, Sonic's years of battles has made him a skilled and powerful fighter. He has defeated giant robots, demons, and god-like beings on his own, gone up against and bested thosewith far more combat experience, and even beaten people who are his equal in abilities. It has also been noted that Sonic is steadily growing stronger during the Time Eater incident, Sonic could beat the Egg Emperor/Perfect Chaos on his own where he previously required additional power. Sonic even tells Infinite upon holding his own against the latter compared to the previous time they fought that he becomes more powerful every second. It is safe to say that Sonic is far more powerful than he lets on, but his overconfidence and reluctance to go all out usually keeps him from fighting at full strength. His victories over Emerl at the Gizoid's maximum potential and Perfect Chaos in his base form are prime examples of Sonic's true power. Regardless of his blocks, Sonic ranks amongst the most powerful characters in the series. '''Super Speed: Sonic's greatest strength is his super speed, an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess. Sonic, however, has proven himself in a class of its own with his speed, having been credited as "The Fastest Thing Alive" and even the fastest being in the universe. He has the ability to instantly accelerate to the speed of sound and run at speeds far greater than Mach 1 which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and can run backwards just as well as he can forwards. Due to such speed, he can scale vertical surfaces and ceilings, run over water, out speed lasers, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. Even then, Sonic can take his speed even further. By revving up in one place, he can take off at turbo speeds in an instant. He can also envelope himself in a blue energy field that lets him accelerate beyond the sound barrier on both the ground and in midair for a short time, allowing him to not only smash straight through enemies and obstacles like a living projectile, but also fly immense distances through midair. Using certain techniques, he can even achieve light-speed momentarily. It's unknown what Sonic's unaided top speed is. In Sonic Battle, it is stated that he can move several times the speed of sound and when facing Ultimate Emerl, he went at least ten rounds with him in less than thirty seconds. It has often been stated that Sonic can move at supersonic speed (which ranges from 915-3,840 mph), and he has once been called the "the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" (which ranges from 3,840-7,680 mph). There are as well records stating that Sonic can move faster than the speed of light, although their accuracy cannot be guaranteed E-123 Omega himself calculated that Sonic's speed could potentially exceed light speed as Sonic confidently replied that light speed was "small time" to him. Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed in any environment, and can use it for both high-speed offense and defense. Not only can he run at maximum tilt in straight lines, but also in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum. He can heal himself by vibrating his body, launch shock waves by spinning rapidly, leap in midair, launch stunning waves with fast punches and kicks, increase the force of his blows by striking with increased momentum, and create barriers of super speed. He can also spin in circles or rotate his extremities at super speed to create winds strong enough to attack or blow away opponents, similar to aerokinesis. Sonic possesses astounding kineticism, precision and has reaction time to match his speed. He has profound acrobatic skills and agility, along with enhanced reflexes that lets him avoid any incoming obstacles with precise and delicate movements. As seen in his first meeting with Silver, Sonic can even detect attacks beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. Enhanced Stamina: As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. When launched into the air, he can also pull off several tricks before landing. He also has incredible jumping skills, capable of jumping up to several hundred meters even with extra weight. Enhanced Strength: Sonic possesses high physical strength, though he has been noted to lack overall raw power by comparison. He can push and lift things several times bigger and heavier than himself, run without extra weight slowing down and his attacks can smash through metal and rock, and damage foes countless times his size. However, it is debatable whether the latter's power comes from his speed, strength, or a combination of both. Sonic's strength particularly lies in his legs; with a single kick, he can topple the Egg Golem, knock back several Egg Gunners at once and send Badniks flying. This does not mean that Sonic's arms are not strong either; he has enough strength to tear robots apart by hands and punch through a collapsed wall Enhanced Durability: Sonic has several times demonstrated extreme resilience to damage. He can survive getting caught in the crossfire from all angles by Eggman's robots (which only knocked him out cold briefly), withstand the force of a massive explosion and a Hyper-go-on-based black hole unscathed, being pummeled with swords, and smash through several robots with his fist without discomfort. Additionally, Sonic has more than oncesurvived impacts from falls at extreme heights, bordering at the edge of space, only to shake it off when landing, and has even withstood atmospheric entry. Indomitable Will: Sonic possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Sonic never loses faith in himself and never surrenders. This trait enables him to keep on fighting when utterly exhausted or after taking an abnormal amount of damage. His will even lets him withstand mind-controlling powers, like the corruptive influence of Dark Gaia and the Overmind's psychic powers, though he did have some protection in the latter case. Even when possessed by the Ifrit, Sonic was arguably able to occasionally regain control. Chaos Powers: Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to harness chaos energy for his own use; with a Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can perform Chaos Powers, such as Chaos Control, and occasionally gain a boost in power. Spin Attack, Spin Dash, Spin Jump and Homing Attack: Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed and hit with enough force to pierce colossal boulders. Highly adept in its usage, Sonic can utilize several variants of the Spin Attack for both ground- and aerial maneuvers, including the Spin Dash, Spin Jump, Homing Attack and the super-charged Focused Homing Attack. Master Hand-to-Hand combatant: Even without his Spin Attack, Sonic is a highly skilled hand to hand combatant, and he has his own fighting style and is very skilled in it. He mostly relies on his fast footwork since the majority of his power lies in his legs, though he has been known to use his fists and arms as well, albeit in a rather straightforward manner. His fighting style is mostly derived from breakdancing moves which utilize Sonic's legs to their fullest, allowing him wide-ranged and swift kicks. He has also been known to use flying forward kicks, split kicks, and scissor kicks. What Sonic lacks in strength for combat, he makes up for it in speed which he use to deliver lightning fast strikes in a short time. His feats include defeating The Deadly Six, The Death Egg Robot, The Egg Dragon, Perfect Chaos, The Egg Emperor, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Espio the Chameleon, Infinite, The Egg Cerberus, The Egg Genesis, and the Egg Wyvern. Swordsmanship: Sonic is also shown to excel in swordsmanship. Even as a rookie swordsman, Sonic could beat a dragon, and after receiving formal training, he could best master swordsmen like the Knights of the Round Table. In addition to using advanced techniques, Sonic can apply his speed to his swordplay for quick and swift slashes, and become a buzz saw by spinning with his sword, enabling him to slice clean through enemies. Extreme Gear Skills: Sonic has proven himself as a world-class Extreme Gear rider. He is said to move faster than he can run on an Extreme Gear and can go head-to-head with legendary Wind Masters like Jet the Hawk. Sonic seemingly has a knack for Extreme Gear riding, quickly grasping the controls on his first try and later developing advanced techniques despite being self-taught. After the second World Grand Prix, Sonic can be considered the best Extreme Gear rider in the world, having beat Metal Sonic in a race, who at that point was an "unbeatable" rider with the skills of the world's finest Extreme Gear riders at his disposal. It appears that Sonic can control the strength and durability of his otherwise soft quills at will. While he is in spinball form, they appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades; as demonstrated in Sonic Heroes, his quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. In addition, Sonic's quills can sense nearby dangers, which they warn him about by creating a tingling sensation. Sonic has also demonstrated the ability to transfer his speed throughout various parts of his body, allowing him to immediately set off from stationary positions, and even channel it into objects to speed up their movements and make them pierce through solid objects as he does while running. He can also create an effect reminiscent of a time halt, although it is unknown what it is derived from. Allies/Friends * Miles 'Tails' Prower * FuturisticHub/Steve * Baldi (Sometimes) * Mario (Sometimes) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Possibly) * Patrick (Possibly) * Red (Possibly) * Bomb (Possibly) * Chuck (Possibly) * Jack, Jake and Jay (Possibly) Enemies * Granny * Baldi * Micheal Myers * SlenderMan * Ugandan Knuckles * Enderman * Mario * Sonic.Exe * Shrek possibly * Jason * Charles the spider * Grandpa maybe * Globglogabgalab Category:Hero